


Overtime

by JamiBunny



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mother's Day, No Romance, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiBunny/pseuds/JamiBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June Darby is forced to work late at Jasper Hospital. Too exhausted to drive home after her shift, a friend offers to keep her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from my own mother, who's also a nurse. While she's not familiar with _Transformers_ at all, I dedicate this story to her for Mother's Day. It's also a tribute for nurses since it's almost International Nurse's Day, which is on May 12.

June Darby internally sighed when she heard the announcement on Jasper Hospital's PA system just before she was to leave for the evening. Once she heard about the highway collision involving a bus and several cars, she knew she would have a rough night ahead of her.

Her plans for a nice, quiet evening at home had just been dashed.

Immediately, June pulled up her son's number on her cellphone, dialed, and waited until she heard the receiver being picked up.

_"Hey, Mom."_

"Jack, I won't be coming home for dinner."

_"Arcee and I just heard about the accident on the news. So, you're staying overnight?"_

"Yeah. There's food in the pantry if you're hungry."

 _"I'm sure I can manage, Mom,"_ Jack answered. _"Now go save lives. See you tomorrow."_

"I love you, too, honey. Don't stay up late."

With that settled, the nurse hung up, then threw herself back into her work.

* * *

Several hectic hours later, June sank into one of the couches in the employees' lounge. The time following the phone call had been frantic as the survivors from the traffic collision were admitted into the emergency room. Some of the patients had been in critical condition, but all were stabilized without further casualties.

All in all, it was a good night's work.

June was nearly ready to drift off when her cellphone began vibrating in her pocket and jerked her awake. She accepted the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello…?"

_"Nurse Darby."_

She immediately sat up. "Optimus?" she said as she attempted to shake off her drowsiness. "Is something wrong? Is Jack in trouble?"

_"Jack is fine. Arcee is with him at your home."_

"Then why are you…?"

 _"I need you to come outside. We'll speak more then."_ Then he disconnected.

June stared at her phone blankly, her sluggish mind just barely comprehending the conversation. With effort, she managed to stand from the sofa and give halfhearted responses to her colleagues about wanting to pick up some items from her car as she made her way to the lobby.

Stepping outside in the cool night air, the tired nurse spotted the red semi located near the back of the parking lot, occupying two parking spaces. Exhausted as June was, she was glad to see the Autobot leader. Briefly passing by her own car to get a bag out of her trunk, she hurried over to him.

"What brings you over here, Optimus?"

"Nothing is wrong, June." He opened his passenger-side door, an obvious invitation.

"I assumed that much," she said as she stepped into his cab, settling in the passenger seat and shutting the door behind her.

"Arcee informed me that you would be staying at the hospital tonight. I was nearby, so I offered to check on you."

June nodded towards Optimus's dashboard, not knowing if that counted as eye contact. "It's not an unusual circumstance. I stayed past my original shift after several critical patients were brought here after the highway accident." She sighed in relief. "They will live."

"What about you?"

"I'm too tired to drive home, nor am I interested in potentially causing another accident. So I'll sleep here at work in the staff lounge." She shrugged. "Or in my car."

"I would be glad to take you home."

The nurse smiled. "Thanks, but I still have to do paperwork in the morning, and I don't want to leave my car here. Jack understands what my job entails. This has gone on for years." She yawned.

For a moment, Optimus was silent. The nurse suspected he was mulling over something in his mind.

"You may stay with me for the night."

June thought she must have heard that incorrectly. She had to be hallucinating. It was the only explanation.

"What?"

The Autobot leader was nothing but straightforward. "You insist on remaining here at this facility. I have enough room in my sleeper cabin for you to rest."

What was happening that very moment was taking awhile for June to process.

She twisted her neck to look behind her. Sure enough, the backseat was large enough to accommodate her. She would not have to curl up; she could stretch out and lay back to her full height. It would be more comfortable than the small couch back inside the hospital.

"What about the Autobots back at base?"

"They will not expect me until tomorrow morning. I normally patrol Jasper at this time."

June placed a hand to the door handle. "I should leave you to your work, then. Get out of your hair—um, cab—so to speak."

"It's all right, June," he reassured her, the light on his steering wheel flashing softly as he spoke. "There hasn't been any Decepticon activity in this area as of late."

There was a moment of slight hesitation on her part before she finally stood and moved into his backseat. Optimus's interior was certainly more spacious than could be seen from the outside. Opening the bag she obtained from her car, she took out a travel blanket and pillow, making herself as comfortable as she could.

"This is much more comfortable than the sofa." She shifted until she was satisfied, pulling the blanket over her. Was it her imagination, or was the whole truck settling down on its wheels?

"Rest," the Autobot said, putting on some classical music that played softly through his speakers.

June yawned. "Good night…" she managed before her exhaustion won over and she was drifting off under the lull of the music. She was gone before she could hear Optimus's reply.

"Sleep well, June."

* * *

It was the sunlight shining from the east-facing windshield that roused the nurse from her slumber. June groaned slightly as she stretched, hands coming into contact with hard metal. Her mind shifted into full throttle as she was startled into full awareness, nearly panicking from confusion before her mind finally caught up.

She had not imagined it all, then. She had stayed with Optimus all night. She had fallen asleep inside his cab.

June laughed inwardly. She had essentially _slept_ with the Autobot leader.

"Good morning," came Optimus's voice from the dashboard. "I trust you are fully recovered?"

The nurse chuckled. "Yes, I am. I haven't felt so refreshed and safe." She gathered her belongings and put them back into her bag, then switched into the passenger's seat. "I'll see you later."

She moved to open the door, but it remained locked.

"June, I must tell you something."

It was Optimus's serious tone that gave June pause. She settled back into the chair.

"The Autobots are my family, but I have also come to care for the children, including your son, in the same way. You are not of our species, but I consider your kind our equals." He paused. "I would protect you and your son in the same way I defend my Autobots, even if I have to give my own life to do so."

June's eyes softened at the declaration. "Optimus…"

"You are one of us, June. Whether it's protecting you and the children from Decepticons or giving you a place to rest after a long day, I will support my own. Remember that."

He finally unlatched the lock and opened the door, allowing June to step out onto the asphalt. She stood for a moment longer before she smiled.

"Thank you."

She watched as the Autobot drove out of the parking lot, turning away to walk back into the hospital building when she could no longer see him on the road.

* * *

Jack Darby was waiting in the living room, eating breakfast and watching Saturday morning cartoons, when June arrived at home. He heard her come inside, but he was so focused on the show that he missed his mother's smirk.

"I slept with Optimus last night."

There was a brief moment of silence. And then…

"Wait, _what_?"

"I guess I needn't have worried about wearing my heels…"

_"Mom!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous of Ms. Darby here. Who else can claim to have spent the night with the leader of the Autobots?


End file.
